1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer, and more particularly to an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer having a greater heating efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrothermal rack of a hair dryer in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-3 comprises a plurality of positioning plates 1 each mounted in the air outlet pipe 4 of the hair dryer and each formed with a plurality of recesses 2, and an electrothermal body 3 wound around each of the positioning plates 1 and received in each of the recesses 2 of each of the positioning plates 1. Thus, the electrothermal body 3 forms a multi-loop layer.
However, each of the positioning plates 1 has a uniform width, so that the loops of the electrothermal body 3 interfere with each other in the axial direction of the airflow, thereby decreasing the heating efficiency of the hair dryer. In addition, the electrothermal body only has a single multi-loop layer so that the heating area of the electrothermal rack is not large enough, thereby decreasing the heating efficiency of the hair dryer.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional electrothermal rack of a hair dryer.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer, wherein the electrothermal body forms a multi-loop inner layer and a multi-loop outer layer around the support wings of the main body so as to increase the heating area of the electrothermal rack of the hair dryer, thereby enhancing the heating efficiency of the hair dryer.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer, wherein the electrothermal body forms a plurality of loops which are arranged in a staggered manner without interfering with each other, so that the air modules can be heated smoothly and evenly, thereby producing a stable and uniform air flow when blown outward from the hair dryer.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer, wherein the electrothermal body forms a multi-loop inner layer and a multi-loop outer layer, so that the electrothermal body has a greater length. Thus, the longer electrothermal body has a smaller heating rate per unit volume, so that the electrothermal body is not easily fused or worn out, thereby increasing the lifetime of the electrothermal body.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an electrothermal rack of a hair dryer, comprising a main body including a plurality of support wings, wherein:
each of the support wings has a mediate portion formed with a positioning section;
the positioning section of each of the support wings has an outer side formed with a plurality of inner insertion recesses;
each of the support wings has an outer side formed with an elongated protruding plate;
the protruding plate of each of the support wings has an outer side formed with a plurality of outer insertion recesses; and
each of the support wings is formed with an elongated slideway which is defined between the outer side of the positioning section and the inner side of the protruding plate.